DESCRIPTION: It is stated that the overall objectives of this research are to apply new methodology for the introduction of nitrogen functionality into organic molecules to the synthesis of the amaryllidaceae alkaloids pancratistatin, crinine and lycorine, aminoglycosides, aminonucleoside precursors, AZT variations, aminocyclitols, and the insecticidal alkaloid stemofoline. The principal investigator notes that all of the routes are short and make use of the alpha- and beta-azidonation chemistry and that all of the above compounds have interesting biological properties.